It's Who he really is
by 1johnny-depp-lover3
Summary: My version of how burned should have ended between Stevie Rae and Rephaim.


**I Don't own the house of night ... duh**

**anywho this is how i think burned should have ended between these two characters. They are seriously my favorite pairing out of the whole series so far. **

**Also i wrote this because i read a lot of ppl's reviews from other SRXR fanfics and everyone seemed to want to see this kind of story.**

**Changes i made:**

**1.) They're in a forrest over looking a lake.**

** - I'm sorry but looking into a fountian to see his reflection was shit. That's not romantic at all so in my version it's a nice lovey dovey scene in the forrest by a crystal clear lake :)**

**2.) There's an abandon log cabin.**

** - i didn't give much description in the actually story of this so here goes. There's only 2 rooms in this whole cabin. a bathroom and a big main room. In the main room there's ABSOLUTELY NOTHING, NADA, ZIP no furniture, no carpet, no tv, no kitchen shit, no nothin. **

**if you've yet to read burned i think you can read this. There's maybe like 2 spoilers so ehh nothin to bad. (Oh wait there is the big "Does zeoy make it or not" spoiler but i'm sure everyone can figure out if she's going to make it or not -_- these books are pretty predictable.) **

**oh! and! i've just started reading tempted so if you've read it don't tell me anything!**

* * *

><p>The moonlight illuminated the forest in a soft glow. It reflected beautifully off a crystal clear lake where two figures stood in a sweet embrace.<p>

Stevie Rae was still in Rephaim's arms when the great surge of earth energy hit her. She screamed out in shock and instantly got a vision of Zoey and Stark together. "Zoey's back!" She yelled to Rephaim when her vision cleared. She grinned excitedly at him but frowned when she saw that his eyes were clouded with sorrow. She gave him a puzzled look, but when she saw the trickle of darkness around him she understood. "Your daddy's back too," She whispered.

Stevie Rae didn't ask the statement but Rephaim answered, "Yes," anyway.

She was afraid to move her eyes from him, fearing that if she looked away he would leave forever, but she could feel her body wanting to cringe away as the darkness grew around him. Finally she looked down at the lake water again and was surprised to see that Rephaim's reflection was still of the Indian boy that they both knew was submerged somewhere in him. "What are you going to do," She whispered forlornly; not taking her eyes from the reflection of what Rephaim could be.

"I do not know," He replied. He continued to stare at Stevie Rae, and she continued to stare at his reflection. It never wavered it was always the Indian boy.

The silence grew between them and with each passing second Stevie Rae could feel herself tense more. Reluctantly, she tore her gaze from the reflection. "I guess I'll get goin'" She broke free from Rephaim's embrace and began to walk away. But before she was able to take two steps he grabbed her wrist and spun her so that they were even closer than they were before. Stevie Rae felt herself blush a deep scarlet.

"I…I," Rephaim struggled with his words which was uncharacteristic of him.

"Yes?" Stevie Rae encouraged.

There was silence for a few moments while a cloud of torment crossed over Rephaim's eyes. A wave of guilt washed over her, she was causing this torment inside him. "There's something I… I need to tell you."

Stevie Rae sighed and her heart swelled out for this bird boy that meant so much to her, even though those feelings scared her most of the time. She rested her forehead against his and said, "You can tell me anything you want."

Apprehensive at first, he rested his all too human hand on her cheek and she felt herself closing her eyes and sighing into his gentle touch. "Stevie Rae…" He whispered, making her shiver. "You make me feel things I've never felt before." His voice was shaky but as it trailed off Stevie Rae could tell that he still had more to say.

"Go on," she sighed, her eyes still closed.

He tried to remove his hand from her cheek but Stevie Rae's hand came to press it closer to her. "I use to only feel anger, betrayal and hatred." Stevie Rae opened her eyes at the hostility that lined his voice and saw it reflected in his eyes. "But with you," His voice and eyes became gentle once again. "It's … different," He sighed the last words, sending them to her like a kiss he'd never be able to give. "You make me want to soar to the heavens and never come down, but at the same time I never want to leave the earth, for it is tied with you. Stevie Rae, I… I." He struggled with his words again and again Stevie Rae felt guilt. Guilt for making him feel so vulnerable. "I … I love you Stevie Rae."

She automatically tensed at his words and he removed his hand. She saw the sorrow in his eyes; he thought she'd rejected him.

"I don't know what to say," She answered and instantly regretted it. He began to back away.

_No no no!_ She screamed out in her head. She'd messed up again. Rephaim had just opened his heart and let all the things that he'd felt this past few weeks tumble from him and all she said was, _I don't know what to say._ Tears began to cloud her vision as Rephaim took one, two, three steps back.

"_Tell him the truth,"_ a voice in her head whispered.

And when she spoke, even if it was a broken and ragged sob, she knew it was the right thing, for Nyx and the Earth were with her. "I love you too."

He stopped dead in his tracks. Cocking his head to the side, he looked at her with curiosity and shock. And then out of nowhere a blinding white light shot from the sky and engulfed Rephaim. "Rephaim!" She screamed in terror, covering her eyes from the light. It was gone in an instant and in its place was Rephaim wriggling on the packed earth in pain. "Rephaim!" She screamed again and tried to run towards him.

"_Leave him be child,"_ Nyx soothed.

_But Nyx _She thought desperately. _He's in so much pain. _Right one cue Rephaim screamed out and arched his back as a spasm took over. Stevie Rae cringed but stayed where she was.

"_He's making a change my dear. Wasn't you're change a painful one?" _

_Yes _She admitted but still felt hot tears roll down her cheeks. Rephaim convulsed again and screamed out in pain so terribly that her ears rang. Unable to watch any long she turned away from her love. She sat on the ground with her legs crossed and waited.

With every scream he made Stevie Rae found herself crying even harder. And every time she heard the thump of his body hitting the ground after a convulsion she couldn't help but sob and cringe. Eventually the spasms began to slow. _Oh my goddess he's dieing._ She thought with a depression so deep that she felt as if she were falling.

Soon, the only thing audible was the intense sobs coming from Stevie Rae. _He's dead, oh goddess he's dead and it's all my fault. _She thought but was unable to make herself move to look at him. "Stevie Rae," She heard his voice. She shook her head and back and forth trying to make the horrible apparition disappear. "Stevie Rae," She heard it again and sobbed. "Turn around, look at me." With a gasp she stood and turned.

What she saw took her breath away, made her heart leap and caused a reaction so deep within her that she felt as if her heart would burst through her chest at any point.

Rephaim stood there, alive.

And he was human.

She felt herself sobbing joyfully so hard that her legs were no longer steady and she collapsed to her knees. _"Go to him,"_ Nyx's words were an encouraging caress to her heart. She stood up on shaky legs and walked towards him.

He closed his eyes as she touched his face gently with her fingers. It was soft to the touch and the spitting image of the Indian boy they'd seen in the lake. Her fingers traced down his neck and his biceps, making him shiver. She giggled and he opened his eyes, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "You're beautiful," She said.

"As are you my love."

She snorted and wiped away loose tears from her cheeks. "No I'm not. My eyes are all puffy and red and my hair's probably a big ole blob a mess. And it's your fault!" She teased. "You scared me half to death boy!" She hit him playfully.

"It was not my doing." He said calmly, not playing around like Stevie Rae was. He looked at her with such hungry eyes that she blushed. He brushed a blonde curl from her face and where he touched her she felt a gentle heat prickle at her skin. He moved his hand to the back of her head and leaned forward so that they're lips met. She gasped but didn't move away.

His lips felt like velvet against hers and the same heat she felt on her skin where he touched her was now magnified to the point where anyone else would have cried out in pain. But to her the heat was intense, hot and sexy. She wanted more of it, all over her body.

When they parted she felt herself panting and blushing. Her eyes wondered to his hips and her eyes widened as she blushed harder. "What?" He inquired with a puzzled look.

"I just now noticed that you aint wherein' no clothes."

"That's not a problem is it?"

"Oh, no! Not a problem at all," She found herself blushing again at his smirk. He bent and connected their lips again.

"I love you Red One," He whispered next to her ear and gently nibbled on the lobe.

She suppressed a moan and replied, "I love you too." I felt good to say but even better to be in his arms. And as they stood in the silent forest, stealing gentle kisses she realized something. She really _did_ love him, in more ways than one. "Raphiam…" She breathed into his ear.

"Yes?" He replied matching her breathless tone.

"Follow me," She whispered.

She broke free of his embrace and let her hand trail down his arm as she walked away. She turned to see if he was following and was pleased to see that he was. She smiled playfully at him and wound her way around thick trees until she came to an abandoned log cabin. She stopped by the door and waited for Rephaim to catch up. Then she opened the door and stepped inside.

Once they were both inside and the door was closed she embraced Rephaim again. She connected their lips and felt up and down his chest and abs. He started to pant as they kissed and Stevie Rae giggled. He moved his hands so that they rested gently under her blouse. She pulled the cloth over her head and grabbed onto Rephaim's hands to help guide them to back of her bra where he quickly unbuttoned it and let it fall to the floor. She then unzipped her jeans and wiggled out of them so that she stood naked in front of Rephaim.

He looked at her naked bare flesh like a hungry predator, and for a moment Stevie Rae felt fear pulse through her, but he soon smothered it by pulling her close to him again. The feeling of their bare skin rubbing together felt so good it was almost unbearable … almost.

They hit a nearby wall still locked in an embrace; that's when Rephaim slid down to the hard wood floor. Stevie Rae gasped when her bare skin hit the cold floor, but then smiled at Rephaim. She kissed him again, pushing them both so that they lay on the floor.

She sat up and moved to sit on Rephaim's hips so that his new human erection was in her. She gasped, but it didn't hurt as much as she thought it would have. It was probably from her popping her cherry a long time ago when she was once out horseback riding.

She began to move her hips back and forth, rocking on his hardened member. She heard him moan and felt the heat of his skin on hers as he placed his hands on her hips. She moaned loudly as his hands trailed her hips and up her stomach until they rested on her breasts.

Rephaim sat up so that they were facing each other, the sweat lining his face made him look sexier than Stevie Rae would have ever thought possible. He pushed Stevie Rae gently to the floor so that now he was on top. He entered her, gently at first, causing her to sigh with pleasure. But he soon picked up speed and she began to moan in ecstasy. Her hands traveled up his biceps and to his neck where she could feel the pulse of his blood under the skin.

Without asking she leaned forward slightly so that her nose was touching the sensitive skin of his new human neck.

His blood smelled sweeter than human's.

She bared her teeth and nicked the skin. She was momentarily sorry that she'd damaged something so new and beautiful, But as soon as his blood hit her tongue those thoughts drifted from her head. They both gasped and felt shiver's run down their backs. Stevie Rae moaned into his neck and Rephaim began to thrust harder into her.

She began to see white within a few moments. She removed her lips from his neck and watched as the blood trickled down his neck and onto his chest. She saw nothing but white as Rephaim thrust into her one last time. She arched her back and moaned loudly as he did the same.

When it was all over Rephaim removed himself from Stevie Rae and lay next to her. Panting, he ran his fingers through his sweat soaked hair.

Stevie Rae had never seen anyone more beautiful.

She twisted her body so that she was next to him on the ground. She didn't care that they were both covered in dust and sweat, she cuddled right up next to him and he wrapped his arm around her. They laid like that in silence for quite some time and Stevie Rae was just about to embrace the warm welcome of sleep when Rephaim spoke.

"Do you really love me Stevie Rae?" He asked.

She turned her head to look at him but he was staring at the ceiling, lost in thought. "Of course I do," She replied and moved her body so that she was sitting on him again. He looked at her questioningly. She grabbed her hand and moved it so that it rested right over her heart. "You feel that? Every time I'm near you, it beats faster. Weather you were in bird form or human." She pressed his palm closer to the skin so that he could feel that her heart was literally beating faster than normal. She then moved his hand so that his fingers rested lightly on her bottom lip. "You feel that?" She asked as her breath tickled his finger tips. "When I see or hear or even think about you my breath is gone." She then moved his hand so that it rested on her upper thigh. "You feel those? Whenever I see you I always have to call Earth for support so that I can stand with falling." He looked at her with bright hopeful eyes. "Do you really love me?" She asked.

"I gave up my wings for you," Was all he said and Stevie Rae felt a stab of guilt so deep that tears threatened to escape her eyes. "Don't be sad my love," Rephaim pleaded as he sat up so that Stevie Rae was sitting in his lap. He wiped away stray tears that had fallen from her eyes. "I would rather stay on this earth and be with you than soar across a thousand seas."

Stevie Rae half sobbed and half laughed with joy. "You're everything that I want and more," she whispered as she caressed his cheek. She leaned forward and kissed him with such a deep and fiery passion that even Nyx felt shivers run down her back.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Easter!<strong>

**this is my favorite fanfiction i've written on this website so far. I've written all one shots but all my other ones are pretty much **

**"Character walks in, starts mindlessly fucking other character. I love you!" -the end**

**yeah not very good right?**

**but! this one these characters actaully _made love,_ that's a big step up from mindless fuck party's right? **

**i care about these characters a lot idk why i just do they are so cute.**

**anywho thanks for reading :)**


End file.
